Still a Boy, Not Yet a Man
by Princess Leasha
Summary: Based on a prompt from Elliroc. Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore.  "Join with me, oh faithful servant, take your fathers place"


_A one-shot based on a prompt from Elliroc. Draco's mission to kill Dumbledore._**'Still a boy, not yet a man.'**

"Join with me, oh faithful servant, take your fathers place.

He is of no use to me, he has been replaced."

He looked at me, unblinking eyes, as he set his task,

To kill the man that led opponents seemed a lot to ask,

Though still a boy, not yet a man,

I accepted his cruel demand,

"I care not of the means, only of the end,

His death, to me, marks one less to defend,

T'will bring peace upon my tired mind,

To see his end among the living kind

Only after his final breath dies,

Will it be possible to plot Potters demise."

I nodded once, he gave a smirk

As I left to get to work

I thought for sure I would be caught,

Trying to achieve the ends he sought.

Though still a boy, not yet a man,

I continued with the foolish plan,

Twice I tried, twice I failed,

Surely he was on my trail,

His eyes a piercing blue,

I felt for certain he could see through,

Any plot or any ploy,

'Specially those of a young boy,

I avoided him as best I could,

But Snape, he knew, he understood

He knew the task I had been set,

Scolded me greatly when we met,

"You're still a boy, not yet a man,

This shows clearly in your poor plan,"

"Poison and curses are childish,

You must do better to fulfil Masters wish",

Conflicting thoughts ran through my mind,

Why must it be someone so kind?

Why must he be the first to fall,

In this bloody brutal brawl,

The lines were drawn, bad and good,

I could not decide where I stood,

With my parents, side with evil,

Or against them in this great upheaval,

Though still a boy not yet a man,

I must decide where to stand,

The dark lord, he had strength and power,

Under his gaze, most would cower,

His deeds were unbelievable,

He was thought to be undefeatable,

My mind was made, I had to do,

What my lord had order me to,

For months and months on end I planned,

How he would die at my own hand,

Dumbledore would meet his end

Death would greet him as a friend,

Though still a boy, not yet a man,

I had to finish the demand,

As I faced him my wand drawn,

He knew I was the dark lord's pawn,

Sent on a mission to much for a boy,

An evil mission to destroy,

The life of a man that gave such hope,

Without whom many could not cope,

He did not argue, he did not fight,

Just tried to turn me towards the light,

I pretended not to hear his pleas,

As I trembled at the knees,

Though still a boy, not yet a man,

I had to follow-through the plan,

My thoughts, they chased each other,

My stomach all a flutter,

Even in his dying hour,

Up high in his castle tower,

To me, he was still so nice,

Though I had now tried to kill him, thrice,

But alas t'was not to be

My lord would not be proud of me,

Severus, he came, he did the deed,

"Okay, you win," I did concede,

Still a boy, not yet a man,

I hoped not end up in Azkaban,

I did not cast the final spell,

I thought as the headmaster fell,

Dumbledore fell through the glass,

Landing heavily on the grass,

Face impassive, glasses askew,

No chance to bid the world adieu,

Down my face, tears fell silently,

Til Snape, he said quietly,

"Tears won't let you see the stars,"

"But would I see them through the bars",

"Still a boy, not yet a man,

Leave now while you still can,

Imprisonment or death for sure,

The latter of which has no cure,

For failing the task he'd given,

He may send you to his awful prison,"

Surrounded by torture, death, despair,

The thought of this I could not bear,

'round the body a crowd did gather,

Many speaking words of blather,

Wondering how it was done,

Who had killed the elderly one,

Still a boy, not yet a man,

I saw his creased face as I ran,

But something happened, he came to me,

Dumbledore came as I planned to flee,

"Do not be afraid, you are better than this,

Do not fall down into the deep abyss,

Severus made the unbreakable vow,

To finish the job if you could not somehow",

I steeled myself as I met my master,

And told him my plan was a disaster,

Although subjected to torture and curse,

I knew my fate could be much worse,

No longer a boy, now a man,

Not the same as before, better than.

_Please tell me what you think, I've never written anything like this before and I'm still not sure if I like it or not myself._


End file.
